Metamorphosis
by Crystalbaby101
Summary: Being betrayed one too many times, Naruto leaves Konoha and does something that surprises everyone. ItaNaru
1. Change

"Naruto, this...this is my wish of a lifetime. Please...please bring Sasuke back..."

"It's okay. I'll bring back Sasuke for sure! That's my promise of a lifetime!"

A figure stood in front of the sound village. He wore a long coat what covered his whole body including half of his face. Cold blue eyes studied the village carefully before he smirked.

"I owe Konohagakure nothing after this," The blonde snarled as he jumped over the gate with a single leap. "Besides, this might entertain me for a few minutes."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A guard shouted as he ran towards the blonde. With a bored sigh, Naruto threw a kunai so fast that the guard didn't even see it until it was lodged between his eyes.

"You would think that they would have better guards." Naruto muttered as he stepped over the dead body.

:Kit let me destroy this village! Once the Snake Sennin and the bastard Uchiha see me they will come to us on their own.:

"Okay Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto did the proper hand seals and groaned in slight pain as red chakra came pouring out in great amounts from the seal. More and more chakra came out, taking the form of a giant form. Soon stood a exact replica of the Kyuubi. Naruto looked up proudly as the Kyuubi roared in all it's glory.

:Come on Kit, get on!: The kyuubi growled as it keeled down. Needing no further urging, Naruto climbed up on to Kyuubi's head and stared dispassionately at the panicking people as Kyuubi stood to full height.

With a roar loud enough to shake the ground, Kyuubi ran through the village, destroying buildings with it's powerful nine tails and killing people with it's powerful jaws.

The smell of fresh blood made Naruto wrinkle his nose. He was used to the smell of blood but it didn't mean he liked it although it seemed to make the great fox even happier.

:The Uchiha is coming.: Naruto looked up and saw a huge purple snake coming their way with three figures on it's head.

"Kyuubi-Sensei do you mind going to that clearing that we passed earlier? It will be easier to fight there."

:No problem Kit.: Kyuubi roared as it ran from the village towards the mentioned clearing. Naruto looked behind him, smirking when he saw the big snake following in a rapid speed.

Kyuubi said with glee, knowing how long Naruto had wanted to do this. Naruto smirked in reply as they stopped and faced the incoming snake.

The snake hissed as it stopped in front in front of the Kyuubi, the occupants on it's head clearly shocked.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said obviously surprised.

"Uchiha, Orochimaru, Kabuto." Naruto said boredly.

"Hello Naru-kun, I didn't think I would see you in suck a manner. Don't you think it's rude to just randomly destroy a village?"

"I hardly would call it random. Look, can we just start the fight?" Naruto said impatiently. He didn't come to chat around.

"Gladly. Manda get the fox!" Manda hissed as it lunged at Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumped up in the air and bit down on Manda's neck. Manda hissed and it wrapped it's long body around the fox's body tightly. Naruto jumped back quickly as Sasuke jumped onto Kyuubi's head.

"Chou Oodama Rasengan! Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere!" Naruto gathered all of his chakra into his hands and created a rasengan twice as big as himself. Taken by surprise, Sasuke was unable to to dodge it and was hit head on. If it weren't for the fact that Naruto had held back the last minute, he would have died but as is he was just knocked out.

"Weak." Naruto muttered as he realized he barely had any chakra left, only enough left for at least one big jutsu. He looked up at the struggling Kyuubi who was having some trouble breathing with the snake wrapped around it so tightly.

"Bunshin Bakuha! Shadow Clone Explosion!" Two clones appeared and immediately ran on top of Manda and stood near it's eyes. "Now!" Naruto shouted and the clones exploded, making the snake shriek in pain. Kyuubi let the snake go, watching as it writhed on the ground, forcing Orochimaru and Kabuto off it's head.

:Kit you have chakra for at least one more jutsu so make it count!:

"Yes Kyuubi-Sensei. Doton No Jutsu! Earth Release Technique!" Naruto used the last of his chakra to bury Manda, who instantly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Orochimaru and Kabuto. He knew it wouldn't kill them, but it would give Naruto and Kyuubi to leave since they got what they came for.

He walked over to Sasuke, taking out anti-chakra rope and quickly tied the young Uchiha.

"Kyuubi-Sensei let's go and drop of Sasuke."

Kyuubi ran off as quick as it would go towards Konohagakure, while Naruto laid on on it's head, exhausted. Two of the three justu's he had used up a lot of his chakra. Any normal person wouldn't have been able to do it but then again, when had Naruto ever been normal?

'Fucking Uchiha.' Naruto thought as he glared at the still and bloody body. 'At least he won't be giving me any more problems after this.'

:I see Konoha.: Naruto looked up, surprised at the fox's speed.

'That's great thank you Kyuubi-Sensei but don't let them see you! The last thing we need is another village attacking you.'

Kyuubi ran on a little more before it stopped near the Hokage mountain. Naruto picked up Sasuke and disappeared, reappearing in Konoha.

Not wasting a single second, Naruto ran through the village, staying in the shadows. He only stopped when he reached the house he knew Sakura lived in. He quietly sneaked in and placed Sasuke on a pink couch. Suddenly, the light turned on.

'Shit.' Naruto thought a he spun around and faced a shocked Sakura.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Sakura stammered and Naruto gave her a slight glare.

"I owe you nothing anymore Haruno. Goodbye." Naruto disappeared before the girl could say or do anything.

:I heard you swear. Did something happen?:

'Nothing. Haruno saw me but I left before anything could happen.' Kyuubi nodded in understanding as it helped Naruto onto it's head.

: You shouldn't have used so much chakra.: Kyuubi commented.

'I wanted to end the battle as quickly as possible.' Naruto thought as he wrapped himself with Kyuubi's red hair. He heard Kyuubi huff as it ran off. Naruto drifted in and out of sleep, the movement off Kyuubi's steps rocking him to sleep.

: He's here.: Naruto heard Kyuubi say and felt it stop running.

'Okay. Can you go back in my seal?' Naruto asked as Kyuubi helped him down.

:No problem kit.:

Naruto leaned against a tree and gritted his teeth as he felt great amounts of chakra return to him. Sometimes he wondered which was worse, the chakra go in or our of him.

It only took a few minutes for the Kyuubi to fully return into Naruto's seal. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the familiar chakra he had grown to know. He felt a gentle hand stroke his cheek and opened his eyes. He found himself staring into red worried eyes.

"Itachi-san." Naruto breathed out.

"I'm gathering that the mission went well?" Itachi asked as he gathered Naruto into his arms.

"Yeah, you're younger brother is in Konoha and now I have nothing weighing me down to Konoha." Naruto confirmed as he gripped Itachi's shirt.

"I will never understand your need to keep promises." Itachi muttered and Naruto gave him a weak grin.

"Maybe someday you will." Itachi grunted and watched as Naruto closed his eyes. A few minutes later Naruto was in a deep sleep. Itachi looked at Naruto's hand that had a grey ring on his finger and chuckled.

"Maybe someday I will."

Chapter End Notes:

Crystalbaby101: It's done It's done It's done!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahah

CrystalAngelOfBabylon: My apologies for CrystalBaby101. I think she sniffed something weird today at school.

Crystalbaby101: Shut up! I'm just happy that I wrote this. With the help from you of course.

CrystalAngelofBabylon: You're acting like you gave me a choice! You forced me too!

Crystalbaby101: Eh I didn't want you to give up writing narutofics forever!! So sue me!

CrystalAngelofBabylon: Picks up phone and begins to phone lawyer

CrystalBaby101: For the love of - I was kidding!! Anyway people, please please review!! It will make me very very happy!! Oh and I need a proper beta!! Someone who is quick, very good at Grammer and Comprehension but above all is able to tell me if a chapter sucks and I should rewrite it. I hate people who says something is good or great but it's really not. And the next chapter to this story will be longer for sure!


	2. Realization

"Is he awake?" Naruto groaned as he felt something poke him in the ribs.

"Don't do that!" Another voice shouted.

"Why not?"

"It's impolite!"

"Who are you to say what's impolite!" Naruto cracked open his eyes, and saw Deidara and Tobi glaring at each other.

"Would you guys shut-up?" Naruto groaned as he tried to move his arm only to find that it was still sore, and it wasn't just his arm, his whole body was sore from chakra exhaustion.

"Naru-chan!" Deidara shouted as he hugged the blonde tightly. Tobi, not knowing what to do, he joined Deidara in hugging Naruto, successfully cutting off his air pathways.

"Can't...breathe..." Naruto gasped out, turning a deathly shade of blue. "Oops! I'm sorry!" Both boys shouted instantaneously releasing the blonde taking in gulps of air.

"Brat finally woke up." Kisame announced from his post against the doorway.

"Awww, nice to know you care." Naruto said with a big grin, Kisame just glared in response to the statement. "Where's Itachi-san?" Naruto asked as he looked around in confusion.

"A shinobi's awareness of his surroundings is his key to survival." Itachi said as he walked over to Naruto who immediately gave him a large smile. "You caused quite a commotion in Konoha. Apparently they believe that we brainwashed you."

"Brain washed? Is there a such thing?" Naruto asked with a frown. He honestly could not believe the stupidity of Konoha offering such a pathedic excuse did they believe him to be so weak. He houses a demon for-the-love-of-all-things-holy.

"Actually, I believe Sasori has the ability to brain wash." Itachi while rubbing his chin in thought. "Ah, really! I have to get him to teach me!" Naruto said excitedly. He and Sasori weren't the best of friends but they got along well on missions. Itachi nodded and watched as Naruto yawned. "Okay, everyone leave Naruto alone for now. He still needs to rest." Everyone hesitated but quickly fled out from under the Uchiha's glare.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Two days." Itachi confirmed as the bed dipped under his weight beside the blonde.

"Damn, I was hoping to narrow it down to two days." Naruto sighed rubbing his eyes.

"You need more sleep."

"Awww." Naruto whined and Itachi gave him a stern look.

"Sorry Itachi-san." Naruto grumbled as he curled into a ball. He smiled when he felt Itachi slip into the bed beside him. It was a ritual in a way with Itachi and him. Whenever Naruto got hurt or used too much chakra in training, or on a mission, Itachi would sleep with him until he was fully recovered. Which had led to Narutos' earlier confusion when he didn't see Itachi when he awoken earlier.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he forced his eyes open. "Where the hell am I?" He muttered as he looked around the damp cell he was in. He hissed as he tried to move his arms only to see that they were in shackles.

"You are in Konohagakure." Sasuke looked up and saw Tsunade sitting on a bench opposite of him situated along the cold concrete wall. Memories flew through Sasuke's mind. Seeing the sound Village being torn down by a giant fox, seeing Naruto, that huge rasengan.

"Where's Naruto!" Sasuke snarled as he tried to struggle out of his shackles.

"That's what we were wondering. Sakura claims that she saw Naruto in her living room, placing you on her couch. Now, the strange thing is that Naruto hasn't been in Konoha for 3 years. He has joined the Akatsuki." Sasuke's blood ran cold at the name of his brother's organization.

"Naruto wouldn't do that! He cares too much for the village, for his precious people!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

"That's what we all think. We believe he may have been brainwashed by a jutsu but either way, he has betrayed the village."

"Fucking, dobe." Sasuke growled and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Now the question is what will, _**we**_ do with you."

"Before you say anything, I would like to say that I was intending to return to the village within three days. At the same time Orochimaru was going to die due to the poison I had given him." Tsunade's eyes narrowed even more.

"If this is the case, you will have two options. One: is to stay a genin forever and have anbu watching your every move or...bring Naruto back." Sasuke gave Tsunade a calculating look before he spoke.

"I will bring Naruto back, just as he tried to bring me back so many times."

"Very good, you will be accompanied by Sakura and Kakashi." Sasuke nodded as Tsunade freed his hands. "You will be leaving immediately since this will be a perfect opportunity to catch the Akatsuki by surprise." Again, Sasuke nodded, determination filling his eyes.

* * *

"I sense something bad is going to happen." Naruto commented as he and Itachi left the room.

"I as well." Itachi murmured as they neared the kitchen. "Naruto!" Tobi said as he glomped Naruto, earning a glare from Itachi.

"Tobis' been a good boy!"

"Like hell he's been! He's been pranking me every chance he got. Wonder where he got that from." Kisame stated as he glared at a grinning Naruto.

"Did you paint his sword pink?" Naruto whispered, grinning when Tobi nodded.

"Damn brat! You planned that!" Kisame yelled as he lunged at Naruto, who yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Itachi-san help me!" Naruto yelped and pouted when he saw Itachi in the kitchen making origini. "Traitor!"

"No one to help you brat!" Kisame yelled as he chased Naruto down.

_'There's one person.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran through the maze of halls before he ran into his soon to be protector.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" Deidara shouted embracing a terrified Naruto.

"Kisame is trying to kill me." Naruto said with watery eyes and fire instantly appeared in Deidara's eyes. Poor Kisame he didn't have a chance. Just as Kisame rounded the corner Deidara threw a rather large piece of clay at him. Itachi sighed as the base shook and set down his cup of tea. A couple of minutes later, a pleased Naruto, a happy Deidara, and an injured Kisame walked-in. Naruto, immediately took his place between Itachi and Tobi accepting the onigirl Itachi offered him.

"Itachi, the leader would like to speak with you." Zetsu said and Naruto pouted when Itachi got up and ruffled his hair before leaving.

"Where's Sasori?" Naruto asked.

"He's on a mission, a personal mission apparently." Deidara said sulkily and Naruto gave him a sympathetic look. Everyone knew how close Sasori and Deidara were. Naruto took another onigirl from Itachi's plate before he walked to his room.

"Kyuubi-sensei!" Naruto called softly and immediately felt Kyuubi stir, probably waking from sleep.

**What's wrong kit?** Kyuubi yawned while while swishing his nine tails.

'It's about...Sasuke...' Kyuubi sighed and let out something that sounded like a groan.

**Kit, this has been on your mind since you woke up this morning. It really doesn't matter if he or any Konoha ninja come for you because if a fight ensues I will be right there with you along with the Akatsuki.**

'Yeah, you're right...' Naruto thought reluctantly.

**Besides you've always got your lover boy.** Kyuubi said with a chuckle, grinning as Naruto sputtered.

'Kyuubi-Sensei!' Naruto yelled receiving no response. Sighing, Naruto opened his eyes and nearly yelled when he saw red eyes staring in amusement at him. "Ah! Itachi-san!" Naruto pouted when Itachi smirked.

"The leader is sending us a mission, to infiltrate a village and steal a scroll." Naruto nodded as he tried to move away to get ready but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"We don't have to leave right away." Itachi muttered as he pulled Naruto closer. Naruto gave him a lustful grin before standing upon his tiptoes.

"Is that right?" Naruto whispered before he gently pressed his lips against Itachi´s. The older man roughly grabbed Naruto´s hair with one hand and wrapped an arm around the blondes' waist. Naruto moaned as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. The older man bit down on the blondes' lower lip breaking relishing in the copper taste. Licking the soft flesh clean he made his descent to Narutos' neck earning a groan from the younger male as he bite and sucked on his sensitive skin. "Tachi." Naruto moaned as he tilted his head to the side to giving Itachi more access.

"Hey Naruto do - ACK! My eyes!!" Kisame yelled as he ran out of the room. Naruto chuckled as he pushed away from a glaring Itachi.

"We should get ready." Naruto said as tracing the mark on his neck. "Possessive bastard." Naruto muttered as he slid on his Akatsuki coat.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"What village are we going to anyway?" --

* * *

"The Village of Music." Jiraiya said as he met Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura at Konoha Gate.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said in a rushed tone. He was pretty annoyed, and had been since Sakura punched him as hard as she could, which was pretty damn hard. Only to have Kakashi hit him repeatedly with his orange perverted book.

"Naruto and Itachi will be going to The Village of Music. I know they will be going there since that village holds a scroll that the Akatsuki will no doubt find precious." Jiraiya explained with a serious look.

"So, Village of Music here we come." Kakashi said and in a flash they ran off as fast as they could. "They don't have a chance." Jiraiya mumbled as he walked back into the village.

Sakura wanted to see Naruto because she wanted to know why he left three years ago, and why he went through all the trouble to bring back Sasuke. She also wanted to tell Hyper Ninja that she was sorry, for how she treated him and that she missed him very much.

Kakashi wanted to see Naruto because he wanted to make up for not being there as a teacher, especially when he needed him the most. He felt guilty since he was at fault for teaching Sasuke the move that nearly ended the blondes' life.

Sasuke wanted to see Naruto and fight him. He was pissed that Naruto had beaten him with one move, regardless of how powerful it was. And now he finds out that he's working with his brother? He had underestimated the blond, and that's the reason he lost. Next time he won't make that mistake. --

* * *

Naruto sneezed again for what he seemed like the thousandth time.

"I think some one's talking about me." Naruto said with a pout. Itachi just looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I see the village." Naruto stated with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Congragulations." Itachi said dryly. Honestly, Naruto would've seen it sooner if he hadn't been sneezing so much.

"So where' the scroll?" Naruto asked as they walked into the village. The village was actually kind of cool. There were people playing various musical instruments everywhere. Some people swayed rhythmically to the beat filtering through the air reflecting the peace and joy of it's inhabitants. Naruto almost felt guilty about having to steal from such a peaceful village.

"In a empty house, carefully guarded." Itachi said as he put on his straw hat. Naruto copied his actions, and followed Itachi through the crowd. They avoided trouble until they cut through an empty park near the house.

"Stop right where you are." Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke in front of him, his fears from earlier coming back full force.

"Hatake, Uchiha, Haruno." Naruto said with an emotionless voice, not unlike Itachi's.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled an as soon as he was about to lunge, Naruto stepped in front of the older Uchiha. "Move out of the way Dobe." Naruto chuckled as he took off his hat.

"I'm not a dobe anymore Uchiha and furthermore, if you want Itachi-san then you have to go through me." Naruto said as he looked at them with fierce blue eyes. Blue eyes that glinted with an intent to kill.

"San? Itachi-san? That's it! They have brainwashed you!" Sakura yelled as she slipped on her gloves fully prepared to knock some sense into Naruto. She flinched when Naruto laughed.

"You weren't kidding Chi-san when you said that, they actually do believe that." Itachi's eyes twitched when he heard the nickname Naruto rarely ever used. Naruto only called him that when he was nervous or scared.

"What are we supposed to believe? You suddenly leave and join Akatsuki of all things and now you're all polite? You never even gave Tsunade respect yet you do when it comes to the enemy?" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Itachi, asking him a silent question. Itachi shook his head and Naruto pouted. Itachi gave him a warning look and Naruto pouted even more.

"Look Naruto, we don't want to start a fight, but we need to bring you back to Konoha." Kakashi said, interrupting Itachi and Naruto's silent conversation. Naruto gave Kakashi a disbelieving look before he burst out laughing. "You're serious! You're fucking serious!" Naruto said and even Itachi smirked.

"Okay, okay, let's put it this way. I would have to be dead before I go back to Konoha. Actually, if I ever return to Konoha willingly, it would be to destroy it."

"What the hell is with you?" Sasuke snarled and Naruto rolled his eyes. "You go on and on about bringing me back but here you are! You are nothing but a hypocrite!" Naruto tensed his muscles, getting ready to attack Sasuke when he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist.

"Calm down." Itachi whispered as he rested his chin on Naruto's head and Naruto instantly slumped against him. "If you are quite done making false accusations at my partner, we have things to do."

"Itachi stay out of this!" Sasuke snarled and Naruto tensed again.

"But this conversation includes me, he is after all my partner."

"And more." Naruto whispered so only Itachi could hear him. Sasuke would've attacked the two if it weren't for Kakashi.

"Please Naruto, why is Konoha so horrible for you? What's so wrong with it that you refuse to return? Don't you miss Iruka or Tsunade? Or even Jiraiya? You know they miss you along with the rookie nine. Why not just return? I'm sure Tsunade will forgive you for leaving because she misses you so much." Sakura said with a soft voice. Naruto stiffened and he felt Itachi tighten his hold around him. Naruto placed his hands on Itachi's before he set his glare on the three in front of them.

"Yes I miss certain people in Konoha, I miss them so much, but I can't return to Konohagakure, not ever. If you truly wish to know why, then ask the damn council." Naruto growled in a low and dangerous voice.

"We will do so, but in the meantime you are coming with us, and no one will stop us." Kakashi stared at Itachi as he spoke the last few words.

"That's it! I've had enough of this idle chatter! Itachi-san, please get the scroll while I fight them." Naruto said as he turned around in Itachi's arms. Itachi studied Naruto before he sighed and un-wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Be safe." was all Itachi said before he disappeared. "Right, so who's first?" Naruto said with a predatory glint in his eyes.

**Do you want me to come out?** Kyuubi growled as it prepared itself to fight. _'_

_No Kyuubi-Sensei. This is my fight and mine alone. I need to do this alone.'_

**Ok. I have already restored all of your chakra.**

_'__Thank you.'_ "Shinjuu zanshou No Jutsu! Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Kakashi suddenly disappeared and Naruto groaned as he began to run around. He recognized this jutsu.

"Housenk No Jutsu! Mythical Fire Jutsu!" Naruto looked and saw several fireballs headed toward him.

_'Dumbass! Fire doesn't effect me!'_ Naruto thought as he thanked Kami for having a firefox sealed in him. Naruto didn't think much about the flames until they actually came into contact with him. He felt something sharp pierce into his arm making him yell in pain. Naruto looked at his arm and saw a shuriken. _'The bastard hid it in one of his flames!'_ Naruto thought, making the mistake of stopping to tear it out. A hand quickly came out of the ground and grabbed his ankle, dragging him into the ground.

"We got you." Kakashi said as he reappeared.

**How many times do I have to tell you not to underestimate the enemy?** The Kyuubi groaned.

_'I'm sorry. What should I do?'_ Naruto winced when he heard the Kyuubi sighed. Remember the little present Deidara gave you before you left? Kyuubi asked as it wrapped Naruto up in red protective chakra. Naruto's eyes widened before he smirked. Before Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura could move a huge explosion made them fly a few feet away. Naruto crawled out of the small hole, red chakra seeping back into his seal.

"Got to love Deidara and his clay." Naruto muttered as he grinned at Kakashi. "That was a cool trick Kakashi, now it's my turn. Doton No Jutsu! Earth Release Justu!" Naruto grunted as he made the Earth swallow the three up. Panting, Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead."That should take care of them." Naruto turned around and saw pink before pain filled his body. Naruto flew a few feet away before he hit the ground hard. Blood dribbled out of his mouth as he watched Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi walk to him.

"Who's go who now dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk Naruto glared and with great accuracy, he shot blood from his mouth and it hit Sasuke's face. "Shit!" Sasuke swore as he wiped his face.

"You've gotten stronger Naruto." Kakashi commented as he leaned over Naruto. "But it wasn't enough."

"Don't touch me!" Naruto snarled as he felt Kyuubi try to heal his body as fast as he could. Just as Kakashi was about to pick Naruto up, three kunai's were thrown at him, forcing him to jump away. Itachi reappeared beside Naruto.

"I was under the impression you could take care of them." Itachi muttered.

"Hehe guess not?" Naruto spat out another mouthful of blood onto the ground. Itachi sighed as he picked Naruto up and faced the three.

"If we see you again, I will personally kill you." Itachi warned dangerously before he disappeared. He reappeared a few miles away and began to run in the direction of the base. Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes, knowing that Itachi was annoyed.

"Itachi-San I'm sorry." Naruto said as he looked down in shame. "I wasn't strong enough."

"The scroll was a fake."

"Wait...huh?"

"The scroll we were sent to retrieve. It was a fake."

"Oh." Naruto said as he fully understood why Itachi was upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I should have known it was a fake as soon as my little brother showed up."

"Itachi, even you are capable of mistakes." Naruto said. "Besides the scroll might have been real we couldn't have known for sure right?" Itachi grunted as he gave Naruto a soft look.

"How is your healing coming along ?"

"It's going good. I'll be fully healed soon." Naruto said after confirming with Kyuubi.

"Good. We'll eat once we arrive at the base." Naruto nodded as he gripped Itachi's coat.

'_I hope Itachi is not disappointed.'_

Crystalbaby - and that concludes the second chapter. I would like to thank Mrk33 for editing this chapter. It turned out so much better than it originally was before!! I don't know when the third chapter will be up honestly... but I will update it!!

C.A.O.B. - eventually...


End file.
